


They Surrender

by BedheadAries



Series: PhannieMay19 by BedheadAries [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Matter of Life and Death, Near Death Experiences, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedheadAries/pseuds/BedheadAries
Summary: People like to believe in certain fate. Or certain doom, if you wouldn't so kindly put it.One was eager to give, one was eager to take.A one-shot for PhannieMay19Prompt: CompromiseANGST, TALKS ABOUT LIFE AND DEATH





	They Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is ANGST. And it also talks about LIFE AND DEATH. Just a heads up.

People like to believe in certain fate. Something all of us will attain at the very end. No, people would not like to believe in something so morbid, but it was an irrefutable, inevitable fact.  
  
Life was, has never been, and will never be certain. It is what makes the concept so interesting. Many probabilities, many coincidences, chance encounters, twists of fate.  
  
So which one was it that led to this?  
  
The Ghost Zone and the Living World were never meant to mingle. There was a clear cut boundary between the two, and a one-way one at that.  
  
Because these concepts could never, under any circumstance be mixed together, be combined, or coordinated. There were more than polar opposites, and even attempting to do so would be against the law of the universe.  
  
It was the law.  
  
The uncertainty of life, and the certainty of what comes after.  
  
The warmth of life, and the coldness of the other.  
  
They will never have common ground.  
  
But has anyone ever thought of a third player in this game of fate?  
  
When young Daniel Fenton became the very first person to cross the threshold, the universe was at stand still.  
  
Naturally, one would freely give in to the other. It was either to be alive, or dead. In this case, life was the one handing over the ropes.  
  
Now why would the universe stand still then? Shouldn't it continue revolving? This was nothing more than an addition to the victims of the vicious cycle.  
  
It was because the third player, introduced will into the mix. It added a new factor into the otherwise balanced equation. It added something more. The will to survive. The desire to live. The need for the burning, searing pain to end. But he refused to hand over what life was eager to give.  
  
The universe was at stand still.  
  
It must have seemed that they were all seated in fate's court, waiting for the verdict.  
  
Human will has no different from a ghost's obsession. And the fear of what heartbreak he will leave behind, it was tremendous.  
  
When life could not and had no desire overpower the other,  
  
Danny took matters into his own hands.  
  
An unstoppable force meeting an immovable object.  
  
So fate took the closest thing to draw between the two forces.  
  
A strange decision, but a decision nonetheless.  
  
Life and death come to a compromise with the young Fenton.  
  
He comes out of the portal. Tired, weak, dead, but alive. With the gateway to both realms roaring to life behind him. It was a strange decision. If death could not have the Fenton boy as it is, then these otherworldly beings should suffice as enough trouble and wreck enough havoc for him.  
  
But Danny didn't know that yet.  
  
The implications of his action.  
  
He didn't know that yet.  
  
But when the rings of light embraced his body later on, he realized. He was now a strange entity. One that the world hasn't seen or studied before. One that would intrigue every mind upon discovery.  
  
Life was unpredictable, but what comes after, as it turns out, is even more so.  


**Author's Note:**

> WAIT! I know that Vlad is also a halfa, but he really hasn't been so OPEN about it. Like SCREAM around saying I AM A WEIRD TYPE OF GHOST!!! Not that Danny does too, but still. (I have no excuse.)
> 
> This was a hard prompt to think around on...
> 
> It's not as polished, since I made it at FriCkIN 2 AM and needed sleep but I needed an idea and it came so yeah. See ya!


End file.
